Comenzó con un Presagio
by Violette Moore
Summary: Basado en la 2da novela de Arthur Conan Doyle "El signo de los cuatro" Sabemos que usted tiene lo que queremos y ahora usted sabe que tenemos lo que quiere, entregue las perlas o John Watson no volverá a ver la luz del día.


_Saludos! Esta es mi primer historia de **Sherlock Holmes** y está basada en la **2da novela de Arthur Conan Doyle "El signo de los Cuatro"**, los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor y sobre esto mismo hay que aclarar que decidí jugar un poco con la personalidad de los personajes apegándome algo más a su interpretación en las películas, pero en fin. Ustedes decidirán si es buena o no la historia._

* * *

.

.

**_Comenzó con un presagio._**

**_._**

Yo estaba de pie frente a la chimenea, observando discretamente la nula actividad sobre la calle que da al 221B, justo como debería ser exactamente a la 1:45 de la mañana, di una suave bocanada, coloqué un poco más de tabaco sobre la pipa pero al encender la flama, esta no se reaccionó como debería ser, la flama de la cerilla comenzó como un fuego fatuo, una luz azul que rápidamente pasó a ser ambarina y finalmente se tornó naranja, no le di importancia, había decenas de factores químicos que podían influir en la coloración de la flama de modo que volví a lo mío, a acomodarme sobre el sillón de terciopelo verde y divisar las sombras de la noche cuando poco a poco una figura menuda y frágil comenzó caminar directo hacia mi.

El traje era el correcto: pantalón recto, chaquetón corto, zapatos negros y de punta cuadrada, la complexión y la estatura, por el contrario. No eran las de él; me levanté de mi asiento, _¿Quién podría estar haciéndose pasar por el doctor?_ los botones en las mangas eran los mismos, hasta el ridículo broche de oro que me atreví a regalar, el día de su _aniversario_. La única persona que no fuera él y que pudiera tener acceso a su indumentaria era Mary Morstan y por esa misma razón ya estaba saliendo de mi salón y corriendo a la puerta principal.

Mary apuró el paso, solo la separaban de su destino un promedio de veinte pasos así que cruzó la calle sin ser consciente de que un par de figuras delgadas y poco agraciadas ya la seguían por detrás, pasó saliva por la seca garganta, miró a diestra y siniestra, pero olvidó mirar hacia atrás, prosiguió la marcha, estiró la mano enguatada, la temperatura a estas horas debía estar sobre los 10ºC, cerró los ojos al doblar el puño, uno de los hombres a su espalda ya estaba a nada de colocar la mano sobre su hombro, sintió su tacto sobre las telas de su esposo, sus labios se abrieron, casi al mismo en que la entrada principal al 221B de Baker Street era abierta.

Sherlock colocó una mano sobre la boca que la señora Watson para sofocar su grito y con la segunda despachó al joven que no era otro más que uno de sus bandidos, pagado específicamente para que cuidara las calles y no permitiera a una sola persona ingresar en su domicilio.

Mary temblaba de la cabeza a los pies al ser depositada en el interior del hogar y ser consciente de lo que había pasado, de que Sherlock Holmes estaba de pie frente a ella, con el gesto inquisitivo y ligeramente preocupado, sus defensas cayeron, los nervios salieron a flote, su voluntad se quebrantó. Se fue sobre el hombre que apenas si atinó a colocar una mano sobre su hombro y la otra sobre la cintura a manera conciliadora.

Eran las ropas de John, indudablemente lo eran y este abrazo era uno por años ansiado, pero en definitiva no era el cuerpo, ni la situación que en su mente, decenas de veces había imaginado.

—Santo Dios, John —gimoteó la señora Watson mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro dejando caer el sombrero de ala corta que ocultaba su abundante cabellera y se deshacía en llanto, la ansiedad de la mujer prontamente lo aterró a él—

—Cálmese por favor, tenga la bondad de explicarme

—¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Yo lo envié ahí! Pero no tenía idea, le juro por Dios que no tenía… —ella siguió sollozando mientras él intentaba sacar alguna deducción de lo que tenía a mano —sus ropas— las de John y no de ella, tenía pinta de habérselas colocado exclusivamente para salir de noche y acudir a él, de modo que anteriormente, no tenía otra forma de acudir a él —debido al ajetreo de sus voces la señora Hudson salió de la cama, los vio en el recibidor, no se extrañó del abrazo hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que no era el doctor sino la esposa de este—

—¿Qué está sucediendo ahí abajo, Señor Holmes?

—Señora Hudson, ¡Gracias al cielo! pudiera venir aquí y hacerme favor de preparar algo caliente para la señora Watson, sus nervios están desechos y no he conseguido que diga una sola palabra coherente desde que llegó aquí— la señora Hudson apuró el paso, no entendía lo que estaba pasando pero le daba mala; muy mala espina, se colocó su chal sobre la espalda y bajó rápidamente las escaleras en dirección de la cocina.

La dama seguía gimoteando, hablando más para sí que para ellos y la paciencia de Holmes, en relación a Watson no era algo que se pudiera definir como precisamente apremiante.

—Señora mía, le puedo suplicar… —Mary sorbió una nueva cantidad de mucosa por las fosas nasales y acto seguido se dejó conducir hasta un mullido sillón de color verde, Sherlock se acomodó en uno más frente a este y a los pocos minutos la señora Hudson le colocó una taza de té humeante entre los dedos— Mary estaba desecha, ciertamente pálida y mucho más delgada que la última vez que la vio.

—Sucedió hace dos días —comenzó a relatar la mujer, fijando la vista en las ambarinas aguas de su té— mi amiga Arleene, _¿la recuerda?_ su esposo solía golpearla, beber hasta elevadas horas de la noche y más recientemente desaparecer en un horrible tugurio de donde puedo recordar en alguna ocasión Watson y usted, le ayudaron a salir.

—Sí, sé quién es

—Bueno, pues sucedió de nuevo, Arleene tocó nuestra puerta exactamente a las seis de la tarde, llevaba un moretón en el ojo, el labio abierto, yo me horrorice de manera inmediata y llamé a John que no demoró es hacer gala de sus dotes como médico pero Arleene no deseaba atención médica, lo que quería era sacar a Jeromme de ahí. Iban a matarlo ó al menos eso fue lo que dijo, tenía una deuda jugosa de eso se enteró ella cuando fue ahí a buscarlo, no podía salir del tugurio a menos que la pagara y como se habrá de imaginar, John no quiso esperar.

Le dije que viniera por usted, por si esos hombres se ponían pesados, por si en realidad necesitaba ayudaba y me aseguró que lo haría así. Yo no me había extrañado de nada hasta esta mañana, supuse que usted habría ayudado a John a sacar a Jeromme y que después le había solicitado su ayuda para resolver algún caso o que simplemente habían venido aquí a fumar un cigarro, ponerse al día, sé bastante bien lo duro que ha sido para usted…

—No se distraiga por favor, regrese al asunto en cuestión

—Sí, lo lamento, —Mary aprovechó para dar un sorbo a su té, recordaba la imagen de John saliendo de casa son el sombrero de ala corta y su bastón en la mano— llamó un coche y ella permaneció en su casa con Arleene que ahora que lo pensaba parecía mucho más devastada de lo que se podía esperar para una mujer que se supone está siendo "ayudada"— Arleene se fue de casa pasada la media hora, yo hice lo que pude para aliviar su rostro.

—¿Le preguntó, si fueron esos hombres quienes la dejaron así?

—No, por el momento, sólo podía pensar en John, conozco bien su temperamento, sé que no tolera la idea de que una mujer sea maltratada por lo que lo único que pedía entonces era que usted, le hiciera entrar en razón, cuando la despedí ni siquiera me miró a la cara. No lo supe entonces pero lo sé ahora.

—¿Qué es lo que sabe? —preguntó Holmes haciéndose una idea macabra en la mente— Mary dejó la taza a medio probar sobre la mesa y procedió a extraer un papel del interior de su saco —el de John— puntualizó la voz de su cabeza, se lo entregó a él que apuró la lectura junto a la luz de las velas.

Era una clara amenaza, dirigida a Mary y por supuesto a John.

_"…Sabemos que usted tiene lo que queremos y ahora usted sabe que tenemos lo que quiere,_

_entregue las perlas o John Watson no volverá a ver la luz del día…"_

Mary volvió a derrumbarse sobre el asiento, él por el contrario, tuvo que leer una segunda y tercera vez la nota para caer en la cuenta de que lo que leía era cierto, aunque de serlo —y que de hecho lo era— eso no explicaba el por qué…

—La recibí esta misma mañana al amanecer, tan pronto como terminé de leerla tomé mi abrigo, no me importaba llevar puesta la ropa de cama o tener el cabello revuelto y suelto, lo único que quería era llegar hasta usted y que me ayudara pero entonces, hubo un disparo directo hacia mi.

Sherlock y la señora Hudson volvieron el rostro en dirección de ella, Mary Morstan lucía ahora exactamente tan pálida y decadente como un fantasma—

Las calles a mi alrededor estaban desiertas, no debían ser más de las cinco de la mañana, me congelé en el pórtico de nuestra casa, temblando como una idiota, la bala pasó sobre mi cabeza, el agujero atravesó la madera blanca y entonces entré de nuevo, cerré la puerta y me dejé caer contra la misma hasta abrazar mi cuerpo con los brazos.

—¡Y aún con semejante amenaza se atrevió usted a…

—No tengo las perlas…—cortó la mujer tras los arrebatos de Holmes— nunca se lo dije a John pero supongo que usted ya debió adivinarlo

—La boda, la casa, la consulta…

—Sí, le hice creer a John que el dinero era parte de mi dote, que mi padre me lo había dejado antes de morir y él estaba tan feliz de comenzar una vida juntos que…

—Entiendo —cortó el otro, intentando acallar los exabruptos de la mujer— Si lo que querían era dinero por la vida de John, entonces debía llamar a Mycroft hacer que le diera la suma exacta, pero en el papel, lo único que se especificaba es que querían las…

—¿Alguien más aparte de nosotros tres sabía de la existencia de las perlas?

—No, nunca se lo dije a nadie pero supongo que en la casa de empeño…—Sherlock volvió a sentir que se le subían los colores a la cabeza— ¡Una casa de empeño! y se atrevía a llevar como quien lleva una zapatilla, unas perlas perfectas.

—¿A caso está usted…—completamente loca— es lo que iba a decir, pero se arrepintió de inmediato tan pronto la vio estrujando sus delicadas manos a través de los guantes con suma desesperación. Se arriesgó demasiado para llegar hasta él, debía aplaudir su ingenio, no solo había tomado las ropas de su esposo sino que además tomó el distintivo que le obsequió él para que supiera quién era tan pronto como la viera.

—¿Sabe si la siguieron?—Mary negó con la cabeza, perdiéndose en los verdes ojos de él— había algo indescifrable en su mirada, no era solo el dolor ó el cansancio de la reciente desventura era una especie de desolación y amargura, volvió a hablar para él, ignorando a la señora Hudson que justo ahora hacía ademán de regresar a la cama.

—Me dijo cómo lo hacía más de una vez

—¿Perdón? —él sintió sus palabras con ligero toque de veneno esta vez—

—Venir aquí, cuando usted mandaba por él a elevadas horas de la noche o cuando le dejaba una nota en la oficina postal y el resultado era el mismo. John saliendo de la consulta o de la cama, poniéndose sus mejores ropas o las peores dependiendo la ocasión, de manera impecable y yo, simplemente quedándome atrás, mirando su sombra, preocupada de si lo volvería a ver o no. —Sherlock lo supo entonces, tan claro como el agua, esa mujer estaba exhausta, famélica, no solo por lo sucedido sino por los celos, de él y su compañero, de las aventuras que vivían juntos, aquellas de las que jamás sería partícipe hasta claro está…algo tan terrible como esto—

—Señora…

—Llámeme Mary, no tolero que diga su nombre y de la misma manera, yo me referiré a usted como Sherlock —el solo pensar en la entonación que solía usar su marido para referirse a él, la llenaba de rabia—regresando a su pregunta, no creo que me hayan seguido, John era preciso en sus detalles _¿sabe?_ puede que no habláramos mucho del tema pero cuando me quedaba en casa me dedicaba a leer sus notas, las que hablaban más de usted que de él y en ellas decía que uno debía volverse hacia atrás y con discreción cada determinado número de pasos, esperar a una hora en concreto, la hora de las ánimas la llamó usted. Cerca de las 12:30 y las 1:00 am y así fue como lo hice.

Después de todo no había mucho que perder, _¿no le parece?_ no creo que tuvieran como objetivo matarme ya que sin mí no obtendrán las joyas, así que lo que verdaderamente debieron tratar de evitar, es que yo…

—Viniera hasta aquí —Sherlock se impresionó una vez más por las habilidades de la mujer si bien le parecía preocupante su insana obsesión con los "pasatiempos" de su marido, había resultado provechoso para ambos, pero justo ahora era aquí donde estaban, sin teorías o pruebas de quién o donde es que tenían a John—

—Sí, ahora ya lo sabe todo y tan pronto como el sol se establezca sobre el horizonte caerán en la cuenta de que he salido de la casa y no quiero ni pensar en lo que pueda sucederle a John

Holmes la estudio de nuevo, debía admitir cierto matiz de celo al verla aún enfundada en las prendas de él, de poder despertarlo por las mañanas, preparar su baño, endulzarle el café, aturdirlo con una aburrida charla sobre las efemérides del mercado y claro está, tener la libertad de colocar una mano sobre la suya, acariciar su rostro cuando le viniera en gana o simplemente _besarle _sin ocasión.

—Lo primero sin lugar a dudas es regresarla a su hogar, ya tengo lo que necesito, puedo investigar por mi cuenta desde aquí y usted debe estar ahí ya que aún no se le ha informado de lo más importante

—¡Qué puede ser más importante que saber que tienen a John!

—El lugar y la fecha en que se efectuará el intercambio. —los ojos de Mary parecieron estar a punto de salírsele de sus cuencas— no había contado con ello, pero estaba en lo cierto. _¿Y si ya lo habían programado? ¿Si se les acababa el tiempo? ¿Si John estaba sufriendo?_

—Deje de torturarse con lo que podría pasar y concentrémonos en lo que está pasando, haré que la lleven totalmente segura a su casa

—¡Pero me verán entrar!

—Nada de eso, arreglaré todo para crear una distracción que le permita entrar tan discretamente como sea posible, déjelo en mis manos y esté atenta a la segunda nota.

Cuando se fije la fecha lo más probable es que pueda movilizarse con total libertad, ellos esperarán que haga lo obvio, que acuda al banco, la caja de ahorro o a donde supongan que guarda las joyas, en ese momento se las arreglará para enviarme un mensaje a mi y yo me encargaré del resto.

—¿Acudirá a la policía? —Sherlock resopló ante la sola idea— _¿Dejar a John en las manos de Lestrade?_ pero por quién lo estaba tomando esta mujer _¿A caso no le había demostrado en el pasado que era el mejor en lo que hacía?_ _¿No había dado él con la identidad del hombre que por años enteros pareció acosarla en el aniversario luctuoso de su padre?_

—Sólo si lo considero pertinente, ahora hágame el favor de subir un momento, la habitación de John es la segunda a la izquierda, la primera es de la Señora Hudson y las dos de la derecha son mías, la primera corresponde al despacho, la segunda a mis aposentos, pero de momento eso no tiene importancia, espéreme en la vieja alcoba de su marido, puede que encuentre algo vacío el dormitorio pero la cama sigue ahí así como algunos artículos básicos de belleza, hablaré con mis hombres y cuando resuelva su retorno iré por usted. Descanse si quiere o intente relajarse aunque sea un poco, le aseguro —y esto lo dijo con las manos de la mujer en el interior de las suyas— que haré todo lo que sea posible para devolverle a John de una pieza.

Mary advirtió la expresión de él, la veía a los ojos pero no la miraba. El filo de sus ojos estaba concentrado en algo, en el hecho absoluto e innegable de devolverle a John —esté donde esté— y en cierta medida supo que lo entendía, ambos querían lo mismo y saberlo en las manos de él, por vez primera tras un año de matrimonio le traía algo de paz a su alma. Asintió suavemente, cerrando el apretón de manos, luego giró sobre la punta de sus zapatos —los de John— le parecía imposible ahora que hubiera cubierto una distancia poco mayor al kilómetro y medio usando esos zapatos, que la hacían sentir tan pequeña y a la vez tan grande en el mundo.

Holmes la vio partir muy lentamente, quizá a causa del desasosiego o del cansancio extremo, no lo dedujo con certeza ya que poco después dejó de pensar en ella y comenzó a pensar en él. Llamó a sus hombres apostados como debían estar en las calles aledañas a su domicilio, no requeriría de muchos de ellos, tres o cuatro para regresar a la Señora —Mary— a su hogar: dos para crear la distracción frente a la casa y otros dos para meterla al interior y permanecer junto con ella hasta que la segunda nota fuera entregada. El resto, cerca de diez hombres peinarían las calles de Londres junto con él en busca de cualquier indicio que pudiera dar con su paradero.

Era más que evidente que John se había sentido lo suficientemente indignado por el maltrato a la esposa que había decidido acudir en persona al tugurio, la verdadera incógnita estaba en saber si había llegado o no a su destino, quizá el cochero tenía instrucción de llevarlo a otro lugar desde ese mismo momento, pero aún y si fuera cierto. John no era un hombre precisamente débil, era ex-militar del ejército, estaba debidamente entrenado y además, él se negaba a creer que tras años enteros siguiendo sus pasos, su habilidoso amigo no hubiera aprendido algo suyo, de modo que debió ofrecer resistencia y de ser así, debía estar herido. La sangre hirvió en el interior de sus venas, ante la sola contemplación de la idea, él podía sortear balas, recibir golpes, con Dios de testigo que se metía en peleas todos los días para mantenerse en forma pero John era diferente, si bien no era un santo era un hombre que apreciaba más la paz que la guerra.

Cerró los dedos entorno al mango de su arma, apostada sin mayor elegancia, dentro de la chaqueta y cerca del corazón sin ser consciente de estarlo haciendo recapituló en su cabeza cada uno de los hechos: las perlas de Sholto _—John siendo golpeado—_ una casa de empeño _—John siendo amordazado—_ una nota directa_ —John siendo arrojado al interior de una bodega como si fuera algún desperdicio—_

—¿Están todos listos? —sus bandidos asintieron, normalmente no solía llamarlos a todos, se conformaba con llamar a la cabeza y que este repartiera las órdenes al resto, de modo que al estar ahí, todos y cada uno de ellos se esforzaron al máximo en hacer el mínimo de preguntas y prestar atención a todo lo que decía.

Holmes se veía extraño, una nueva sombra apocaba su rostro, no era como en esas ocasiones en que se ufanaba tanto en su deber que se sobre estimulaba con drogas sintéticas, ni tampoco como en aquellas otras en que creía estar siendo observado por Moriarty y exageraba en sus medidas preventivas. Esto era algo nuevo, todos lo supieron tan pronto como lo oyeron, les ordenó ir bien armados, nada de separarse por ningún motivo y seguir a donde quiera que fuera a la señora Watson.

Sospechaba de ella _—claro que lo hacía—_ traicionaba sus principios al hacerlo _—por supuesto—_ quebrantaba años enteros de amistad con su fiel y querido Watson _—definitivamente—_ Pero seguía siendo la única con razón y motivo. Ella misma lo había admitido, lo había hecho, pero por alguna razón. No salió bien.

—Andando —los hombres salieron no sin antes recibir su paga y se dispersaron entre sombras que comenzaban ya a desaparecer— él se levantó de su asiento, fue por la señora Watson que se había desecho de su disfraz y aparecía frente a él enfundada en una enorme bata de noche.

—¿Es hora? —Holmes asintió, las ropas de su amigo yacían dispersadas ahora sobre la cama que por algunos años ocupó, la escoltó a la salida, entre más pronto pudiera salir él mismo y tomar un poco de aire fresco, mucho…

—¿Por qué una casa de empeño? —la pregunta obviamente la descolocó de sitio— ¿No habría sido mejor un valuador de joyas, un prestamista bancario?

—Oh, yo quería hacer eso pero…—la mirada de Mary tembló en ese momento— quizá estaba siendo demasiado duro con ella, pero se obligó a no ofrecer compasión, le dedicó una nueva inclinación de rostro para que volviera a la alcoba y no tuvieran que charlar en el pasillo, la Señora Hudson ya había tenido demasiado y un exabrupto más por fin le daría de qué hablar con los vecinos. Mary lo destruía con la mirada nerviosa y el gesto altivo, ocultaba algo, algo malo, o quizá…

—¡Tenía miedo de que lo supiera John! _¿Usted no lo entiende, no es cierto?_ ¡Míreme bien! Míreme como un hombre y no como el detective que es.

Sé que no soy una mujer atractiva, eso lo sé de sobra de modo que _¿Qué otra cosa podía ofrecer a él que pudiera competir con usted?_ Mi dote, la enorme herencia que supuestamente me correspondería una vez hubiera muerto mi padre. Eso fue lo primero que llamó la atención a John sobre mí —Holmes estaba dispuesto a protestar, aquellos no fueron los motivos de su amigo pero finalmente permaneció en silencio— dijo al término del caso que el dinero era lo único que se interponía entre nosotros, debido a que no quería parecer un interesado pero sé bien que lo era.

Gracias a usted tanto Sholto como yo lo perdimos todo. —¡Eso era cierto!— Holmes había pasado por alto ese pequeño pero importantísimo detalle, ella entregó las perlas a Sholto y después el departamento de justicia se lo llevó de todo. _¿Entonces, de dónde es que salieron de nuevo?_

—¿No lo recuerda, verdad? Las perlas pertenecían a un hermoso collar de oro, uno que Sholto reparó mientras charlábamos amenamente y usted divagaba junto con John por los oscuros recovecos, me lo colocó en el cuello pero las perlas volvieron a caer, las que ya me había entregado, las que él había arrancado, todas cayeron menos tres. Esas se quedaron en su sitio, cuando concluyó todo y llegué a casa, las perlas seguían conmigo sin que ninguna persona —mucho menos yo— se diera cuenta. Pensé en acudir a la policía en ese mismo momento, pero luego recordé la historia de nuestras vidas, la de mi padre y la mía, la de Sholto creyendo hacer lo correcto al hacerme partícipe de la herencia, de modo que fui egoísta y me las quedé.

John acababa de pedir mi mano y yo le dije que sí, pero al hacerlo, tras besar sus labios y mirar sus ojos advertí un ligero toque de duda.

No teníamos nada, estoy segura de que usted mismo lo pensó. Era la principal razón de que John viviera con usted. Apenas si tenía lo suficiente para mantenerse así mismo de modo que _¿Cómo íbamos a comenzar de nuevo? ¿Cómo iba a separarlo de usted si se veía a lenguas claras que también…_

—Ya escuché suficiente

—¡Ni remotamente Señor Holmes! sé que me culpa de esto pero se olvida de algo importante, lo mismo que excluye de absolutamente todos sus casos y para lo que creo que constantemente necesita a John

—Nos están esperando afuera —Holmes colocó una mano sobre la cintura de la mujer escoltándola hacia afuera, prácticamente empujándola por la escalera hasta que la tuvo fuera y él mismo se permitió una inmensa bocanada de aire fresco— el carro de la Señora Watson partió como se tenía planeado y ahora el turno de él, de volver sobre sus pasos, de meterse en la mente de John aunque en un sentido menos literal del que había utilizado su muy querida y muy _amada_ esposa.

La escena del crimen ya no le serviría de nada, estaba bastante claro que quien quiera que lo tuviera había sobornado a los amigos de Mary para hacerlo salir de la casa de modo que su única opción era hablar con el dueño de la flotilla de taxis que solía pasar por ahí

—¿Cuánto fue esta vez Dave? —el aludido, un hombre que rebasaba los 45 años miró a Holmes de reojo, luego escupió algo de tabaco a sus pies y volvió a lo suyo como si no le importara la presencia del detective en su casa—

—Diez de los grandes por llevar a su "amigo" a dar un paseo —la entonación que le dio a la palabra amigo no hizo precisamente feliz a Sherlock—

—¿Dónde lo llevaste?

—¿A dónde más? A donde quería ir y de ahí a un lugar de vicio y muerte donde los hombres golpean mujeres, niños, lo que sea que se atraviese en campo visual. —y dicho esto el hombrecillo sonrió socarronamente y fue lo último que hizo antes de que puño implacable de Holmes lo dejara en el piso— El único lugar en Londres que se ajustaba a esa descripción era la arena de boxeo, aunque no la de las ligas "profesionales" sino más bien la de los barrios bajos, donde efectivamente un hombre podía apostar a otro hombre a su mujer y hasta sus hijos.

Subió a su coche no sin antes enviar un mensaje a sus muchachos para indicarles su posición y preguntar si se tenían información del secuestrador, la respuesta fue negativa, no le sorprendía, no habían pasado más que una hora con cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que salió.

Apuró el paso golpeando fuertemente el caballo, la imagen de John siendo arrasado en esa maldita arena no desaparecía de su cabeza, John tenía buenos reflejos, de eso estaba seguro pero no estaba en forma y en ese lugar se peleaba sucio.

Si se tratara de él, lo primero que haría sería identificar el punto débil de su adversario.

La rodilla derecha, le atacaría precisamente ahí para sacarlo de balance y después iría por la otra pierna para que no se levantara, continuaría con alguna otra extremidad para prolongar el juego y subir las apuestas, quizá el brazo izquierdo doblado dolorosamente hacia atrás, eso le daría control total de su cuerpo, además de hacerlo gritar como un niño. La sangre en el piso también solía ser bienvenida de modo que un golpe directo a la nariz los haría felices a todos o tal vez algo de exhibicionismo. Le desgarrarían el pecho o harían sangrar sus nudillos, las peleas en ese recinto solían incluir instrumentos externos, martillos, bates de acero, cadenas y de lo demás ni se quería acordar, la hora de cierre estaba próxima, apuró los últimos metros con decisión, el lugar a estas alturas ya debería estar casi vacío en su totalidad, el dinero cambiando de mano, los cuerpos diseminados, el sudor, el cansancio.

_La sangre._

Ordenó al caballo frenarse, tarea difícil debido a lo pronunciado de la cuesta y a la velocidad que habían ganado, fue rebasado por un número considerable de personas que escapaban tal y como había previsto al cuerpo policiaco que estaba comprado para hacer de la vista gorda hasta las 3:00am y ni un solo minuto más, hizo caso omiso de todos dirigiéndose específicamente al lugar donde solían arrojar a los vencidos, unas cuantas camillas estaban siendo llevadas clandestinamente a ambulancias sin distintivo, se arrojó sobre cada una de ellas como un loco examinando cuerpos velozmente, ninguno correspondía a su estructura ósea, estatura, masa corporal, siguió de largo por el interior del recinto, según recordaba él había quedado verdaderamente mal aquella noche que se enfrentó al Gran Juarez, encantadora criatura de unos dos metros de alto, igual de arrogante o inclusive más que él. Un doble K.O le destrozó el puño de la mano derecha además de daños colaterales en las costillas, riñones e hígado. Quedó tan abatido que lo dieron por muerto y despertó en una morgue al momento exacto de su "identificación" la cara de Lestrade era como un poema, la de Mycroft comparable a la de la misma muerte, pero no era el momento de pensar en esto.

La arena estaba frente a él, con su considerable cantidad de vísceras, podredumbre y…

—Holmes…—la voz de John como un bálsamo, la luz al final del túnel, claro si lo que quisiera ver fueran las flamas del infierno y no la luz del cielo—

John estaba irreconocible, apenas si podía sostener la cabeza que de hecho no la sostenía gracias a la evolución la cabeza estaba pegada a su cuello, sonrió dolorosamente, lentamente a él que de momento parecía haber perdido del todo la capacidad de razonar y de hablar. Ese manojo de telas sucias, humedecidas y carne ensangrentada no podía hablarle, mirarle a la cara con la apariencia exacta, extrañada._ Ansiada._

—Si vieras lo estúpido que te ves ahora, también te reirías Holmes. —él balbuceó algo, lo que escupió no era una palabra, ni siquiera una letra, debía ser la bilis de tanta angustia contenida— Watson volvió a reír mientras hacía ademán de intentar levantarse, entonces fue cuando él se movió. Acudió a su encuentro no sin antes desprenderse de la gabardina y cubrirlo con ella.

—No toda la sangre es mía —respondió antes de que el otro realizara la pregunta aunque para el caso, Holmes ya había pasado de él y de su capacidad para describir su propio estado— comenzó a examinarlo, lentamente, concienzudamente obteniendo como respuesta algunos jadeos y siseos leves de dolor.

—¿Cómo me…

—Tu adorable esposa me buscó —Watson soltó otra encantadora sonrisa y ante el arrebato Holmes presionó intencionalmente un hematoma, el rubio protestó a sobremanera y el duelo de miradas que siguió a eso no pudo ser lo suficientemente exhaustivo pues pronto otra voz se unió a las suyas—

—Hora de irnos, Doctor —Holmes levantó el rostro, Watson se tensó bajo sus formas, seguía desplomado en el piso en la misma esquina donde su último adversario —cuyo cuerpo ya había sido retirado— lo dejó. Holmes se incorporó medianamente entonces con el doctor aún protegido contra su pecho, evaluó al adversario que para su mala suerte era el único ser de la arena con la capacidad física e intelectual para noquearlo.

—¿Qué estás…—Watson intercambió una mirada nerviosa entre el adversario y su amigo— Holmes ya estaba sacando algo del bolsillo, la pistola no, algo mucho más diminuto y aterrador, una preciosa jeringa.

—Lo siento doctor, no tengo tiempo para explicaciones —inyecto lo que fuera en su torrente sanguíneo y lo ayudó a incorporarse mientras su mente se retorcía entre la angustia, la ira y la indignación— tenía la vaga de impresión de haber sido drogado, arrastrado, apaleado y depositado en una arena de boxeo sin la más mínima, remota y miserable…

—¡Puedo soportar ese trato de cualquiera Holmes pero no de…

—Es un nuevo suero en el que he estado trabajando, me tomé la libertad de anticipar su estado y traerlo para usted. Acelera la recuperación celular, la formación de glóbulos rojos, en otras palabras debería sanar sus heridas en un santiamén—

—¿Debería?

—Bueno, el perro de la señora Hudson no estaba lo que se dice verdaderamente herido cuando se lo inyecté

—¡Probaste esto en un perro, antes que conmigo! —dicho de esa manera quizá si sonaba bastante arriesgado, pero no tenía tiempo para más experimentos, ¿Es que él no entendía, que para lo único que tenía tiempo era para salir de la casa y correr a…

—Vaya, vaya…¿Así que serán dos contra uno? —interrumpió el adversario que parecía haber ganado considerable corpulencia desde la última vez que lo vio—

—Me parece justo —respondió Holmes intercalando una mirada mucho más severa con su compañero que justo ahora parecía haber despertado de una demoledora resaca—

—¿Puedes sostenerte en dos pies?

—¿Por qué traes mi saco?—Watson por fin había logrado mirar algo que no fuera luces y líneas blancas a su alrededor— Holmes sonrió a sobremanera, tomando el bastón del buen doctor y arrojándoselo para que le sirviera de soporte y arma.

—No puedo ponerme tu ropa, meterme en tu casa, interrumpir tu sueño pasadas las tres de la mañana, ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez por todas que lo que no quieres es tener nada que ver conmigo? —Watson tomó la misma posición defensiva que la de su compañero, esa perorata la había estado escuchando todos los días o como mínimo una vez por semana desde que se casó. Ya había pasado un año entero y aún así lo seguía _celando_ como un niño.

—Terminemos con esto y te diré lo que pienso —Holmes asintió, el Gran Juarez no venía solo, venía acompañado de un martillo industrial que rebasaba su proporción como en un 500%—

—Tú por la izquierda, yo por la derecha —Watson asintió al tiempo que el enorme hombre comenzaba a atacar, tal y como esperaban su objetivo se volvió ahora Holmes, por lo que el doctor pudo correr hacia un lado y asestar un buen golpe por la parte trasera de la rodilla...

Mary, no había comido, dormido o bebido en la misma cantidad de tiempo que su marido, se sentía mareada, famélica y devastada pero no podía permitirse un segundo más de vacilación.

—Si quiere tome un respiro, nosotros la despertaremos a la me… —una nota se deslizó por debajo de la puerta, el primer hombre corrió por la nota, el segundo abrió la puerta y salió a la calle, el resultado volvió a ser el mismo, impactos de bala que en esta ocasión la llevaron a soltar un lastimero grito y terminar en el piso.

—¿Está bien? —el hombre que se arrojó junto con ella se incorporó de inmediato y le dio una mano, era apenas un niño, no mayor de 19 años y la había _protegido_—

—Sí, ¿usted lo está? —el joven asintió y salió a buscar al otro— muerto. Los colores se le fueron del rostro, no solo por la muerte de su camarada sino porque ahora la apuesta parecía haber subido de nivel.

La nota volvía a ser demasiado breve:

_"…Sabemos que ha intentado llegar a él pero ha fallado,_

_traiga las perlas o su destino se convertirá en el mismo…" _

Mary se horrorizó de manera inmediata, ¡No tenía las perlas! ¡No las tenía! y ahora ellos parecían seguir teniendo a John y también a Holmes, el muchacho que se quedó con ella pareció llegar a la misma conclusión. La obligó a permanecer en la casa, había mas hombres por los alrededores y necesitaba comunicarse con ellos para saber la situación.

—¿Y si está muerto? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada y el alma en un hilo, nada le perdonaría menos en este mundo que ser la coautora de la muerte de Holmes—

—Si lo está, entonces la llevaremos a la casa del segundo Holmes —_¿había más de uno?_ Mary sintió que le faltaba el aire, se acomodó en una silla mientras el muchacho salía no sin antes volverle a repetir que no saliera de la casa bajo ningún concepto—

Era su culpa, su culpa, su culpa, John jamás la perdonaría por propiciar la muerte de Holmes, aunque eso claro está, si es que John aún seguía…más disparos sonaron a lo largo de la calle, los vecinos también debieron escucharlos, llamarían a la policía o posiblemente ya estuviera de camino, su puerta fue arremetida, alguien intentaba abrirla y lo único que tenía a la mano era un ridículo cuchillo de mesa. La pistola de John no estaba en casa, estaba en la cintura de él, porque siempre debía llevarla para las misivas con Holmes, se planto firme sobre sus pies haciendo un examen mental de todas las joyas que verdaderamente tenía en la casa, nada parecido a una perla o que pudiera costearse como tal. Luego de intentar abrirla quien quiera que estuviera al otro lado llamó tranquilamente, un suave golpeteo de nudillos, seguido de otro más y otro más.

—Señora Watson, ¿se encuentra usted bien? —el tono de voz le pareció familiar y en su desesperación dejó el arma blanca y abrió la puerta—

El Gran Juarez se desplomo cuan inmenso era sobre la dura duela del piso, su cuerpo hizo temblar a los hombres que a duras penas y se sostenían sobre sí mismos, uno con ayuda de su fiel bastón, el otro recargado contra la espalda del primero, el doctor picó al hombre en el piso con su bastón —no estaba muerto, ¿o si?— su pecho aún subía y bajaba, tan pronto como fue consciente de eso se relajó y procedió a hacer lo humanamente posible para razonar con su ex-compañero de piso.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo dices que terminé aquí?

—¿Eso no lo deberías de saber tú? —John se lo había estado preguntando las ultimas treinta y dos horas, solo recordaba haber salido de su casa, tomar el coche y llegar a ese tugurio horroroso de cuyo nombre nunca se podía acordar, pagó en efectivo la suma apropiada y un poco más para indicarle al cochero que lo esperara. No pensaba tardar más de lo necesario, solo iría por la asquerosa humanidad de Jeromme DuLac y...

—Me drogaron ahí dentro —Holmes ya sabía eso, se había dedicado a buscar marcas de agujas mientras "revisaba" a su amigo y había encontrado una diminuta punción sobre el antebrazo derecho—

—¿Recuerdas cuanto tiempo estuviste o quién te sacó de ahí? —John negó con la cabeza, las horas se pasaban volando cuando paseabas por la calle de la vida bajo la influencia de estupefacientes además él no tenía la misma resistencia o capacidad física de asimilar toxicidades como si fueran agua que indudablemente tenía…

—Holmes…—el aludido apenas si conseguía respirar con normalidad, se había desplomado sobre el piso, ambos de hecho pero el doctor lucía ahora mucho más repuesto que él— …¿a dónde tenían por objetivo llevarme? ¿por qué no matarme? ¿o matarnos a ambos en todo caso? —él ya se había hecho las mismas malditas preguntas y las seguía postergando porque no quería tener que llegar a este punto, rebuscó en el bolsillo interno del saco de John y extrajo la nota que le entregara Mary

—¿Te suena de algo? —era un papel extremadamente ordinario, casero, tinta barata, pluma fuente de punto medio, no había nada particular en aquella nota con excepción de que fue escrita a mano con una caligrafía muy ordenada, pulcra y por demás estilizada—

—¿Perlas? ¿Qué perlas? Las únicas perlas que tiene Mary son las que envió mi madre el día de la boda y te puedo asegurar al ciento por ciento que son una maldita imita…¿Qué no me estás diciendo? —Holmes se pasó las manos por la abundante cabellera, no quería tener que ser él quién dijera —¡lo sabía!— te casaste con una estafadora, porque no lo era. Era humana y era débil, como él mismo en este preciso segundo. Sólo hizo una elección arriesgada por conservar al hombre que _amaba_. —¿Holmes?— porque justo ahora, después de analizar todos y cada uno de los detalles él, Sherlock Holmes estaba más que seguro de que Mary Morstan…

—Las perlas no son el punto

—¿Qué?

—Lo que dijiste, lo que me dijo, ella no tiene las perlas, nunca las tuvo, bueno sí, pero ya no. Desde que te dio el sí, las perdió.

—¡De qué demonios…

—Mary es el objetivo —y tan pronto como escuchó eso John Watson cambió su semblante por uno que jamás había visto en él, uno que debía admitir envidiaba, pues jamás en la vida, sin importar lo que hiciera le dedicaría a él, pero naturalmente no era el momento de pensar en eso—

—Objetivo de qué o de quién —lo tomó por las solapas del saco —su saco— y lo levantó del piso hasta tenerlo una vez más firme sobre sus pies, John era un hombre mucho más alto, ligeramente menos corpulento, pero indudablemente más letal —si de miradas nos basamos— que él. Holmes intentó deducir todo lo rápido que le permitía su cerebro.

—Las perlas _—John me va a romper el cuello—_ ¿Quién sabía de las perlas? _—me lo va a romper por Mary Morstan—_ la casa de empeño no pudo hacerlo, ningún trabajador habría esperado un año entero para hacerlo _—y probablemente sea la única oportunidad que tenga, de tener sus manos sobre mi piel— _

—¡Concéntrate!

—¡Eso hago! —protestó soltándose del agarre que ofrecía sobre él— esa mirada mataba neuronas, detenía procesos cognitivos a los que él estaba poco más que…—John volvió a someterlo otra vez— colocándolo contra la pared, su expresión no admitía réplicas o le decía lo que quería escuchar o definitivamente iba a matarlo, no por amor, aunque ciertamente había muerto de eso cuando el buen doctor se casó.

—Tres segundos —_¡oh genial! un ultimátum y otra mirada de esas que matan_— ¿Qué no entendía lo que hacía? ¡En lugar de ayudar lo estaba empeorando! ¿Dónde estaban sus queridas drogas cuando más las…

—¡Manos arriba quién quiera que sean! _—Lestrade—_ por primera vez en su vida Holmes agradeció la presencia del inspector, levantaron las manos, solo unos minutos hasta que el aludido los reconoció.

—¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Está aquí! —la voz de Lestrade lejos de resultar conciliadora abrió la pauta a una nueva serie de dudas—

—¿Qué sucedió? —el hombrecito regordete y de abundante bigote, desvió ligeramente el rostro mientras sus hombres se dispersaban para revisar el cuerpo en el piso—

—Esto no le va a gustar doctor —Watson volvió a perder la compostura pero una firme mano de Sherlock sobre su hombro lo instó a permanecer en su sitio— recibimos una alerta de su domicilio, dos cuerpos muertos, tres más heridos de bala y su mujer…—Holmes tuvo que ejercer mayor presión ahora para sostener a su compañero—…no se encontró por ningún lado, la casa está totalmente destrozada, uno de los cuerpos estaba en el recibidor ¿Debo suponer que eran "amigos" suyos Señor Holmes?

—Sí, les ordené a mis "colegas" proteger a la señora Watson en su domicilio

—Si, pues no lo hicieron precisamente bien, ¿De qué se trata esto? —Lestrade mostró la segunda nota que ambos leyeron con celeridad—

—¡Ella no tiene ningunas perlas! —gritó John Watson totalmente encolerizado—

—No pero Thaddeus Sholto, sí —respondió Holmes totalmente convencido de quién era el autor intelectual de la obra—

—¿Cómo…

—Era el único que sabía de esas perlas porque él se las dio

—¿Qué…—antes de que un nuevo duelo de palabras se iniciara entre ellos, Lestrade ordenó a sus hombres —precipitadamente— que se apearan en dirección de la mansión de Bartholomew y Thaddeus Sholto, Watson comenzó a seguirlos pero la firme mano de Holmes no se lo permitió—

—No creo que estén en su casa, su mayor temor era que Mary me consultara y ahora que lo sabe debió llevarla a otro lugar

—¡A dónde! —la desesperación en los ojos de su amigo, era más de lo que podía soportar, prefería esa otra mirada, la que mataba, la que decía que lo odiaba porque de alguna manera lo que pasaba era culpa suya—

—Tiene que ser algo relacionado con Mary, algo que él planeo durante todo un año pero que signifique algo para los dos

—No existe NADA entre los dos —la severidad con que dijo eso en verdad hizo temblar al consultor detective, único en su clase—

—Eso lo sabemos nosotros pero la mente de Sholto debió crear un escenario totalmente distinto en su imaginación, _¿No te das cuenta?_ durante años supo de la existencia de ella, no solo su dirección u oficio, sino sus gustos, supo que era una mujer tímida, recatada y reservada razón por la cual no le envió el collar desde el principio, lo hizo pausadamente para no alarmarla y después debió ir analizando su reacción. Si las conservaba o desechaba, si las vendía o acudía a la policía pero en lugar de todo eso acudió…

—A ti y me conoció a mi

—Lo conoció a él, un hombre poco agraciado —ambos sabemos que lo es— de cabeza enorme sin cabello y cuerpo pequeño, en comparación con nosotros debió sentirse un insulto y peor aún, el que pidieras su mano y ella la aceptara debió destrozarlo.

—¿Entonces va a hacer pagar a Mary por eso? ¿Le hará daño? ¡Eso es lo que me estás diciendo! —el temor y la angustia de John hicieron que su voz se quebrara al hablar— él no creía nada de eso, ya la había hecho pagar _secuestrándolo_ a él, pero el buen corazón de John no le permitía pensar como un bandido. Seguramente lo único que quería con Mary para estas alturas era demostrar y confesar su _amor._

—Piensa en cualquier lugar que se relacione con ella previo a que la conocieras

—¿Qué?

—Querrá conservar su confianza, la llevará a un lugar que le resulte familiar, dónde se sienta cómoda, tan cómoda que no quiera escapar —John se rebanó los sesos, no sin antes dibujar en su rostro una expresión de absoluto horror— _¿Que no querría escapar? ¡Claro que querría hacerlo! ¿Por qué no?_ —pensó en todas las conversaciones superfluas que habían sostenido —si, así es superfluas porque debía admitir ahora, que no era el gran receptor que fingía ser, le gustaba más sostener conversaciones con Holmes sobre cuerpos mutilados, escenas del crimen, joyas malditas, parejas perdidas, pero naturalmente, no era el momento de pensar en eso.

—El departamento de soltera de Mary estaba a dos horas y media de la ciudad

—Demasiado cerca, no puede ser ese el lugar

—Su tía abuela vivía en una zona residencial, de esas que odias porque te parece que están en el lugar…

—Más olvidado del mundo —concluyó el otro— ambos hombres intercambiaron miradas y entonces ya estaba decidido, el carro de Holmes aún se encontraba donde lo había dejado, soltó los amarres y liberó al caballo.

—¡Dése prisa Watson, avisaré a Lestrade y lo alcanzaremos a la mayor…

—¿Está bromeando? —la mirada que le dedicó ahora, era una que absolutamente no admitía réplicas— Suba al maldito caballo conmigo y agárrese bien porque si se cae le juro por Dios que le patearé el trasero por hacerme volver por usted. —Holmes se quedó de una pieza, ahí estaba de nuevo un John Watson totalmente seguro de lo que quería, como en el día que le dijo que sería su padrino de bodas, no era una pregunta o invitación era una maldita orden y por algún motivo, desconocido por él hasta hoy en día, acepto. Así que dicho esto tomó la mano que le era ofrecida y se apostó detrás de su compañero que ya no parecía querer o necesitar un bastón para sostenerse sobre sí mismo.

Mary se despertó en una cama que no era la suya, la cabeza le daba vueltas, todos los músculos le dolían y no hizo falta mas que un breve examen mental para recordar lo que había sucedido.

Thaddeus Sholto apareció en el umbral de su hogar, en un principio se sintió aliviada de ver una cara conocida pero poco después comenzó a hacer lo que las notas de John sugerían que siempre hacía Holmes. Se cuestionó su presencia en su hogar, él no tenía absolutamente nada que…

—Iba pasando por la calle cuando escuché los disparos —comenzó a decir el diminuto y regordete hombre, ella lo examinó de la cabeza a los pies —detalles— había que poner atención a los detalles, las manos de Sholto estaban cubiertas por un par de guantes negros, muy pulcro y ordenado, no así el saco que estaba levantado por la parte baja del costado derecho, como si hubiera ocultado algo con celeridad y no se hubiera percatado de ello, el bulto sobre el bolsillo de la pierna derecha parecía del tamaño justo para guardar…

—¿Se siente bien, necesita algo? —ella había comenzado a retroceder en la misma medida que el hombre avanzaba en su dirección, unos ojos negros en los que jamás se había interesado pero que ahora parecían conocerla mejor que bien. Se estampó contra la mesa de centro golpeándose la espinilla y al doblarse del dolor el hombre dejo de fingir y se arrojó sobre ella—no era un arma lo que ocultaba en su vestimenta, era un pedazo de tela humedecido con algo que la hizo caer dormida, como una niña.

—¿Te gusta la habitación? —Mary tenso cada músculo de su cuerpo, junto a ella una vez más se encontraba Thaddeus Solto sonreía cual gato de oreja a oreja instándola a observar la habitación. Era el mismo decorado de su tierna infancia, el tapiz con motivos florales, la alfombra color crema, las cortinas de brocado y el enorme ventanal que daba del piso al techo, observó la cama con su herrería fina, los muebles de madera oscura, tanto el tocador como el escritorio, inclusive había un librero casi idéntico a aquel en que—

—¿Cómo…

—Te gusta ¿no es cierto?, me tomó demasiado tiempo entrevistarme con todas las personas que en su momento pudieron haber entrado en _tu_ habitación —Mary se quedó sin aliento volviendo a temblar de la cabeza a los pies— la casa de su tía Anne había sido subastada hace más de dieciséis años, no podía ser la misma ¡No podía! pero por más que la razón dijera que no, los hechos ante sus ojos le decían que en efecto. Era la misma. —no todos tienen buena memoria, pero como podrás ver, algunas cosas las termine adivinando por mi mismo. El brocado te gusta desde los nueve años, comenzaste a practicar con tu tía según me dijeron y las lecturas que elegí para ti son las que mas se acostumbran en los colegios de señoritas a los que siempre quisiste asistir pero que debido a la precaria situación económica de tu padre, nunca pudiste hacer.

Era aterrador, en más de un sentido, Mary se encogió sobre si misma mientras el hombre entraba en la alcoba y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que ya no vestía la bata de noche que tomó de la casa de Holmes y que pertenecía a John, ese hombre la había cambiado de ropas mientras dormía y justo ahora…

—¿Si el bastardo bueno para nada de Lestrade tiene una Epifanía podrá deducir a donde nos dirigimos?

—Solo si la Epifanía cae directo sobre su rostro en forma de una luz incandescente que describa exactamente cual es nuestra posición. —el ex-militar resopló ante el sarcasmo de su compañero y apuró el paso, Holmes aligero la carga sobre la cintura del otro, había levantado las caderas cual jinete experto a fin de ganar mayor velocidad y era más que evidente que el peso de ambos estaba disminuyendo y en demasía...

—Ni una sola idea suicida en este momento Holmes, te necesito entero porque si aún puedo sumar dos mas dos, todavía hay un hombre armado que es el mismo que abatió a dos de tus hombres.

—Ok, entiendo —Holmes volvió a aferrarse en medida de lo posible a él, acto seguido soltó un respingo al caer en la cuenta de que por fin estaba amaneciendo, el degradar del cielo le recordó esa flama con la que pretendía hacía cosa de cuatro horas encender su tabaco.

El presagio que debió adivinar desde antes y no hasta que Mary Morstan se lo explicó con manzanas y cerezas.

—No es tan débil como crees

—¿Qué?

—Tu encantadora esposa, de hecho comienzo a reconocer el por qué la elegiste a ella y no a…—un disparo cortó su discurso haciendo que el caballo cayera al suelo y ellos dos irremediablemente contra la tierra y después directo a la nada—

—Dime que tienes más de ese maldito suero —Watson se incorporó a duras penas después de un rato mientras que Holmes ya estaba escudriñando las formas dentro de la espesura del bosque—

—Mc Murdo

—Señor Holmes

—No sé por qué no me sorprendo de esto…—Watson no tenía idea de cual podría ser la casa, seguramente la única con un coche de dos caballos apostado en la entrada terriblemente mal estacionado y con algunas luces encendidas, dio una mirada rápida a Holmes que todo lo que hizo fue sonreírle socarronamente, como aprobando el que lo dejara a solas y sin más prosiguió con su misión de búsqueda y rescate—

—¡No se acerque más! —gritó Mary con un hermoso espejo de plata fuertemente asido entre las manos, el disparo que se escuchara desde el exterior había infundido de nuevas energías a su alma, debía tratarse de John, tenía que ser él o el Señor Holmes, el departamento de policía ¡quién fuera! Sholto debió pensar lo mismo puesto que su gesto de por sí, descompuesto y deforme se ensombreció a sobremanera y comenzó a hablar para ella que no podía más que retroceder del horror—

—¿Qué no entiende que todo esto lo he hecho por usted?

—Yo…yo no le pedí…

—Por supuesto que lo hizo, conservó mi regalo, las perlas que le di

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Cómo dice! —ante tal respuesta Sholto descubrió ahora sí lo que era una resplandeciente arma, en el exterior se escuchó un segundo disparo seguido de un tercero y la temple de Mary una vez más comenzó a flaquear—

—¡Baje el arma! —John descubrió su figura, abatida y considerablemente impregnada de suciedad y sangre ante el umbral de la alcoba, el arma en mano, la misma que pocas veces se había utilizado porque se consideraba más un salvador de vidas que consumador de ellas. —¡No lo pediré otra vez! —exclamó con voz firme y segura, Mary ya se había congelado donde estaba prácticamente pegada contra el ventanal separado del piso por un promedio de cuatro o cinco metros. Sholto giró en redondo, de modo que así es como se terminaría esto. Un duelo entre caballeros por el amor de una mujer.

—No tiene que ser de esta manera Thaddeus

—Claro que sí

El sonido de nuevos disparos terminó por destruir los nervios de Mary, más cuando los cuerpos de ambos hombres se precipitaron hacia abajo al mismo tiempo.

—¡Dios Mío John! —¡Estoy bien, estoy bien!— se apresuró a contestar el doctor, años siguiendo a Holmes evidentemente sí servían para algo, en el momento indicado inclino su cuerpo a fin de esquivar la bala que como suponía no estaba destinada a su corazón sino a la pierna herida.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —cuestionó la mujer que ya se deshacía en caricias y besos sobre su esposo y salvador—

—¡Holmes! —ambos se incorporaron de inmediato, fuera de la casa el escenario era totalmente distinto, Lestrade tuvo la Epifanía esperada que más bien definió como presagio, fueron las primeras luces del alba, eso y que ninguno de los dos estaba donde se suponía que deberían de estar. Holmes recibió el roce de una bala a la altura del hombro derecho, estaba siendo atendido y de manera forzada por manos que calificó de ignorantes e inexpertas.

—¿Vas a dejar que te atiendan o debo ordenar que te aten? _—brincos diera él si lo ataban—_

—No es nada Watson, solo una herida superficial de la que me puedo hacer cargo si me permiten regresar y de manera inmediata a la comodidad de mi…

—Ve con él —sugirió de pronto la cristalina voz de Mary—

—Absolutamente no, el doctor Watson debe regresar junto con usted a su hogar

—Dije que no, mi esposo está bien, yo estoy bien, aunque ciertamente preferiría tomar un baño de burbujas y no tener que ver a ninguno de su _especie _durante una considerable cantidad de tiempo

—¿Le estas pidiendo el divorcio?

—Deduzca esto Señor Holmes —y acto seguido depositó un ardiente beso en los labios de un sumamente aturdido y desconcertado John—

—Qu…—la mujer giró sobre sus pies descalzos, iba enfundada en un camisón de algodón blanco, Lestrade tuvo el buen gesto de colocarle un abrigo sobre la espalda y subirla a uno de los carros de la policía—

—La llevaremos a…

—La casa del segundo Holmes, tengo curiosidad por ello —Lestrade asintió de manera inmediata aunque ligeramente turbado, Mycroft Holmes tenía fama de ser excelente anfitrión además orador, en los círculos indicados claro está.

—¡Qué demonios fue eso! —gritó su fiel Watson una vez hubiera perdido de vista el carro de su mujer—

—A mí que me preguntas, si la hubieras escuchado desde el principio nos habríamos ahorrado todo esto

—¿Escuchar, a quién?

—Tu encantadora esposa

—Deja de llamarla así

—Entonces ¿Debería referirme a ella como _"la mujer"?_

—Holmes

—¿Qué? Solo quiero saber por qué no me buscaste, si lo hubieras hecho me habría tomado quince segundos saber que ibas redondito a una trampa

—Claro que no

—Por supuesto que sí, es elemental, mi querido Watson

* * *

**—FIN—**

* * *

_Violette Moore._


End file.
